No Puedes Arrepentirte
by Clearao
Summary: Kuroko aprendió en ese momento que la palabra "Reto" estaba más que prohibida, al menos con Seirin. [Kiseki Kuro]


**Hooooola~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

Este fic más bien es un KisekiKuro, es decir, la Generación de Los Milagros+Kuroko, y se lo debía a una amiga mía que me rogaba que subiera algo así porque ella es demasiado insistente. Soo, se lo dedico a ella y a todas las que les gusta que los miembros de GoM estén detrás de Kuroko de una forma a la que se le puede llamar acoso (?) Habrá indirectas sobre otras ships, como el kagakuro o akafuri, pero no habrá sobre eso.

Estas cosas son cosas que el aburrimiento puede llegar a hacer~

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

That's all~

* * *

**[Prólogo]**

**Segundos Insoportables y un reto.**

"_Tic, tac, tic, tac"_

Ese era el sonido que hacía la aguja de los segundos en la casa de Kagami.

"_Tic, tac, tic, tac"_

Segundos insoportables.

El clima era tenso, mejor dicho, el clima era tenso en la perspectiva de nuestro protagonista: Kuroko Tetsuya, que sentía el sudor frío en su frente por cada segundo que pasaba. Mientras que Kagami y los demás estaban decidiendo el loco desafío que iban a ponerle.

Kuroko aprendió en ese momento que la palabra "Reto" estaba más que prohibida.

Todo comenzó cuando la entrenadora de Seirin: Aida Riko, hizo un intento desesperado para dejar de hablar sobre el basquetbol y de lo problemática que era la Generación de Los Milagros para concentrarse en jueguitos al azar.

Y ahí fue cuando nació la mala idea de jugar a "Verdad o Reto"

A Kuroko no le molestaba el hecho de ver como los demás se divertían, en cierto modo, la entrenadora sabía cómo unirlos luego de partidos difíciles, como el que tuvieron con Touou hace dos semanas.

Pero ahora estaban decidiendo un desafía bastante problemático luego de que Kuroko eligiera la opción 'Reto'. Como era el turno de Furihata y precisamente le preguntó a Kuroko, el "_Sexto Hombre Fantasma_" pensó que iba a ser un reto no tan alocado, pero luego todo Seirin se entrometió y fue ahí que no iba a salir nada bueno de todo esto.

¿Acaso era una especie de venganza? ¿Realmente qué hizo para merecerse esto?

Luego de varios '_tic, tac_" todos se pusieron en sus lugares, pero había algo diferente. Kuroko no quiso pensar las razones por las que todo reía maliciosamente, exceptuando a Kagami, que tenía una cara de "esto es terrible, todos son terribles". Los de primer año lo miraban a Kuroko como si le estuvieran diciendo "siento compasión por ti" y eso lo alarmó.

"¡_Iosh_! ¡Ya decidimos!" la entrenadora, que ya estaba al borde de un colapso emocional, le anunció entusiasmada a Kuroko, que estaba al borde de un colapso muy distinto, que ya estaba más que decidido el reto que le iban a imponer.

"¡Ku-kuroko! ¡Para que lo sepas! ¡Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto! _I'm really sorry, okay?" _Kuroko no entendió una mierda de lo que dijo a lo último su luz, pero quizás porque estaba algo nervioso, o tenso, o se estaba por hacer pipí en los pantalones, pero lo que había dicho Kagami era algo parte del inglés básico ¿no?

"Realmente lo siento" dijo eso… ¿verdad?

Le creyó a Kagami, ya por la cara de "esto es terrible" que había puesto luego de alejarse de la reunioncilla que tenía con el equipo, era de lo más convincente. Además de que Kagami era un idiota, y por cada expresión que ponía podías descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Es decir, cavaba su propia tumba.

_¿Era la hora de usar la misdirección?_ Se preguntó para sí, pero quizás tenía que escuchar cual fue el reto que le impusieron sus senpais y luego sí podía aprovechar para huir.

"Ku-kuroko" habló Furihata Kouki, que temblaba avergonzado.

Kuroko quiso pensar que temblaba de la felicidad, porque quizás el reto podía ser que le comprara un pastel de chocolate en la pastelería que había en frente o le consiguiera una cita con una chica, o tal vez con Akashi-kun, pero como todo el equipo estaba involucrado, esos pensamientos se desbordaron como una gota de agua cayendo en un vaso completamente lleno.

"Te reto… ¡Te retamos! A… que… tengas una cita con los miembros… de la… Generación de los Milagros"

Kuroko pensó que iba a gritar, o a tirarse del balcón, que le quedaba de paso, pero para la sorpresa de él no lo hizo, tan solo quedó paralizado en su lugar, con las piernas cruzadas y con el rostro indiferente, sin ningún indicio de emoción.

Mientras tanto, Kagami estaba temblando hasta la medula, ya que esperaba alguna reacción extraña de Kuroko, porque para ser un enano sin presencia, era de lo más bastardo y terrorífico que podías conocer como persona. No comprendía porque Kise gustaba de él en primer lugar, o mejor dicho... ¡Por qué todos pensaban que Kuroko era un pan de Dios, adorable y chiquito! Cuando era el diablo oculto en una capa de honestidad y ternura pura.

"¿Eh?" preguntó el 'Pan de Dios', que temía por el bien de su sanidad mental por lo que tenía que hacer, si es que lo hacía. No estaba enojado, en vez de eso, parecía que los senpais le estaban proponiendo a que se tirara del balcón y se fuera directo al infierno.

"Más te vale que lo hagas Kuroko-kun" le advirtió la entrenadora. ¿Ella en verdad quería verlo sufrir de esa manera atroz? ¿Ella, todos ellos, en verdad querían eso?

"No te preocupes Kuroko, apuesto a que esas citas serán de lo más _milagrosas_" Izuki había usado otro de sus malos juegos de palabras para climatizar el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Esa broma a Kuroko no lo había ayudado en nada, absolutamente en nada.

Nadie se rió, y Hyuuga le dijo que se callara de una maldita vez.

"Tú ya lo decidiste Kuroko-kun... ¿Tú querías un reto? Pues… ¡aquí está tu reto!" la entrenadora hizo una pose bastante llamativa, ella estaba disfrutando su sufrimiento "Pero yendo al grano" habló nuevamente "tienes que tener una cita con cada uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros al correr de esta semana."

"¡Así es Kuroko-kun!" gritó Koganei, elevando su brazo en alto.

Mitobe asintió, sin decir ninguna palabra.

"¡No te preocupes Kuroko! ¡Te estaremos apoyando en esto!" Kiyoshi Teppei, en un intento de animarlo a Kuroko, parecía que lo había llevado al borde de la depresión misma.

Luego de eso el juego había terminado, sin dejar que Kuroko fuera el que preguntara esta vez. Y pensar que quería tomar venganza, realmente lo habían pensado bien.

Cuando todos se fueron, habían quedado él y Kagami.

Kagami estaba lavando los platos, mientras que Kuroko pensaba como escabullirse hacía el balcón cuando Kagami estuviera distraído, así podía lanzarse y caer al vacío. Literalmente no planeaba eso, pero una pequeña parte tal vez si lo hacía. Porque la idea de que tuviera una cita con todos esos locos lo asustaba de muchas maneras.

"Oye… ¿en serio vas a hacer _eso_?" preguntó Kagami, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado luego de que Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara se fueran, muy preocupados por el estado emocional de su compañero de equipo.

"No tengo otra opción, me tienen observado" le contestó Kuroko, mientras acomodaba sus cosas para irse a su casa, y luego desplomarse en su cama y olvidarse todo lo que había ocurrido durante esa hora.

"¿Y cómo diablos vas a hacer?" El sonido de un plato chocando contra otro de una forma brusca hizo que Kuroko se pusiera más tenso, al ver la expresión de Kagami ya no tuvo la necesidad de soltar algún comentario sobre ser más cuidadoso, porque ya se había dado cuenta. Kagami siguió limpiando los platos mientras miraba a Kuroko con la duda en su rostro.

"Este domingo, es decir, mañana aprovecharé para invitarlos a todos" contestó Kuroko a la última pregunta que Kagami le formulo "A Kise-kun el lunes, a Midorima-kun el martes, a Aomine-kun en miércoles y así sucesivamente"

En ese momento Kuroko pensó que era mala idea que solo tuviera esta semana para invitar a los cinco miembros de la gran Generación de los Milagros, eso podría traer conflictos y su estado psicológico sufriría un colapso que lo llevaría literalmente a un coma, pero dejó pasar lo malo para concentrarse en la esperanza de que la apuesta _algún día_ iba a terminar.

"Si necesitas algo, recuerda que puedes venir cuando quieras…" el comportamiento tsundere de Kagami floreció en una sola oración.

Tal vez, si Kagami no fuera un idiota que estuviera en su misma clase, en su mismo equipo, apasionado de una forma bastante ridícula por el basquetbol, un glotón y orgulloso… se hubiera sentido atraído hacía el de una forma amorosa.

Pero las últimas descripciones no ayudaban a que eso fuera realidad.

"Gracias" Kuroko le sonrió a Kagami por su amabilidad y se despidió de él.

Ahora su luz tenía que aguantar sus lloriqueos y maldiciones luego de que cada una de sus citas terminara. Pensó que Kagami-kun, en el fondo de su corazón compacional, se estaba arrepintiendo, y sí que tenía que arrepentirse.

Ahora solo quería ir a su casa y… quién sabe, ¿llorar en la oscuridad de su habitación? Si, tal vez iba a hacer eso.

* * *

**Fin del Prólogo**

*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*


End file.
